comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Air temple (Earth-1529)
in the courtyard of the Southern Air Temple.]] An air temple, or airbender temple, is a large structure formerly inhabited by the Air Nomad clan before the Air Nomad Genocide, although, afterwards, they came to be inhabited by nonbender refugees from nations. Much like shinobi hidden villages, air temples are usually found in isolated or otherwise difficult-to-reach environments, such as mountains and valleys. There are four air temples constructed across the world, of which one was completely destroyed in 125 AG. Temples Southern Air Temple .]] The Southern Air Temple was located in the Patola Mountain Range in the Land of Fire, and was one of the two temples to exclusively house male monks before the beginning of the Second Shinobi World War. It was the home of Naruto Uzumaki's ancestors. The temple featured an airball arena and an inner sanctuary that housed the statues of the previous Avatars. The temple was also home to a statue of the legendary monk Gyatso, as well as the last home of the winged lemur species. It was restored by the Air Acolytes during the times of peace that followed the Third Shinobi World War, but was destroyed by Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan on their search for Tenzin. Northern Air Temple .]] The Northern Air Temple is located in the mountains of the northern coast of the Land of Earth and is one of the two temples that house exclusively male monks. Before the Air Nomad Genocide, it served as the location of the bison polo championship. Years after the devastating blow to the Air Nomads given by Konohagakure, the abandoned temple became a settlement for a group of Land of Earth refugees led by a renowned inventor after their own village was destroyed during a flood. The mechanist modified several parts of the temple to ease the life of its new inhabitants. The temple was home to a series of Buddha statues and paintings, but they were destroyed by the mechanist to make room for his technology. Eastern Air Temple .]] The Eastern Air Temple is a triumvirate of temples located in a mountain range in southeast Land of Lightning and was one of the two temples that exclusively housed female nuns. The temple included multiple statues of Avatar Yangchen. After the massacre of the Air Nomads, the temple became the home of Guru Pathik, who taught Naruto how to unlock his chakras to better control the chi of the Nine-Tails. It was home to numerous stables that housed flying bison, and where all young monks-in-training would chose their own bison as lifetime companions. Western Air Temple .]]The Western Air Temple is located in the mountains north of the Land of Fire and was one of the two temples to exclusively house female nuns. Much like the Eastern Air Temple, it possessed many statues of Yangchen. Unlike all other temples, the Western Air Temple is situated underneath the edge of a cliff, instead of the top of a mountain. The spire seem as though they are built upside-down, allowing it to be hidden in plain sight. The temple also houses many paintings of flying bison that remained in good condition for one hundred years. The birthplace of past Avatar Yangchen, Team Kakashi made it their temporary home during their escape from Konoha in the aftermath of Ozai's coup. Category:Earth-1529 Category:Locations of Earth-1529 Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227